Dimensional Caretaker 2: Megadimension Neptunia
by snowseph
Summary: Elise, once again, has arrived in a new place; unfortunately, at the worst possible time as she comes plummeting from the sky. However, she is promptly saved by a young girl with unique powers and the ability to transform. It's not just her looks that change, but her personality, as well... something that Elise takes a liking to.


Somewhere, in an unexpected universe…

Elise wasn't sure where she was, nor where she was heading. She could just feel the wind rushing while she slept, as if everything was a dream, a smile stretched across her face. It was like she was falling, but she couldn't open her eyes to check. The only thought that filled her mind was a memory…a memory of her crossing through a warp gate that mysteriously appeared back near her home. Elise fell into a deep sleep shortly thereafter…and couldn't remember a thing after that.

Then, she suddenly snapped awake, her eyes jolting open as she breathed in heavily. What she thought was a dream ended up becoming reality; she was falling from what appeared to have been the warp gate that she came through. It seemed to slowly close itself after ejecting Elise out. Based on this, Elise was immediately overcome with fear, as she could see the ground getting closer and closer to her, without a parachute of any kind to help allay her fears. No, this would be her fate, all because she stepped outside and decided to pry into a gate…

"Here I come!"

Elise could faintly hear a voice shout at her, as she got closer to the ground. She shut her eyes tight, afraid of the impact before experiencing a sudden stop. However, she could still feel alive…did she hit the ground? She was afraid to open her eyes and check, but she couldn't feel any pain, although she felt as though she was being cradled.

"H-huh…?" Elise opened her eyes, the rushing wind coming to a halt. When the realization set in, Elise learned that she was being held; somebody had saved her. She looked directly at the person who had her cradled in their arms, still a bit weary from the fall.

The person who was carrying her appeared to be a young girl with orange hair and vivacious sky blue eyes. She was wearing a white dress with an orange one-piece suit underneath it, and behind her back were orange wings, which she successfully deployed to chase and save Elise. She appeared to look something like an idol singer, but if this were the case, Elise would have heard from her by now. She smiled gently at Elise, who didn't mind carrying her, as she was her savior. Elise adorned a blush that she could neither hide nor shake away.

"Whew, that was a close one!" The young girl said. She closed her eyes and sighed, smiling at a very flustered Elise, who climbed out of the girl's arms and stood up on her own feet.

"Y-yeah," Elise stammered, "thanks you, very much…that was a close one." Elise straightened her hair, still shuddering from the suddenness of what just happened.

"Don't mention it!" The rather cheerful girl replied. Elise smiled at her remark. She was adorable, to say the least…there had to have been some way to repay her, but just as she checked her pockets, naturally, her wallet was sitting back at her home, which is in an entirely different world at this point. She sighed deeply.

"By the way," she said to the girl, "my name's Elise. And you are?"

"Oops, oooone second!" The girl replied, nearly cutting Elise off. The girl closed her eyes, then suddenly, a bright light flashed over her, nearly blinding Elise. She had to cover her eyes to shield herself from the light, before it instantaneously dissipated. Elise could properly see her now, but her appearance totally changed...

Now, the innocent girl in front of her turned into a rowdy, tomboyish-looking girl. Her hair was a maroon color, and her red eyes matched it very well. Her short white and orange one-piece suit that she was wearing previously turned into a white dress shirt with grayish shorts that resemble a skirt, as well as wearing leg warmers, where she was previously wearing boots that matched her previous outfit.

Yet again, the blush she thought she drove off came right back into play.

"Name's Uzume," she finally said, placing her hand on her own hip. "Uzume Tennouboshi." Elise rubbed her eyes to make sure that she was seeing correctly, as well as making sure she still wasn't in a dream of some sorts.

"H-how did you…what happened to the other girl?" Elise asked under her breath, to where Uzume could barely hear her.

"Come again? Oh, you must be talking about Orange Heart," Uzume replied anyway, hearing just enough of what Elise said. "She's pretty much my other 'me,' if that makes sense."

"Is that right…?" Elise thought to herself, nervously smiling.

"Well, enough of the chit-chat," Uzume continued before Elise could say anything. "I'm sure you're a little bit shaken up by that fall, so if you wanna come back with me, that's fine."

"If that's alright with you," Elise nodded at her, following her anyway. After being saved by her, Elise was going to make sure that she repays this debt to Uzume.

The area was mainly wooded, but there were some paths that Uzume went down that Elise followed. Along the way, they had begun to discuss more about each other, getting to know one another a bit better since their introduction was a bit shaky. While Elise herself wasn't sure where Uzume was taking her, she placed her trust in her savior.

"So, you just 'found' a warp gate right outside your home?" Uzume asked Elise, taking the lead.

"Yeah…I was just going to go for a walk, and next thing I know, this wormhole-looking thing shows up and I just got curious. I don't know how I'm going to get back."

"I'm sure we'll figure out a way," Uzume replied. "I'm sure of it. I've been in a situation like that before." She chuckled to Elise, who was warmly smiling with hope.

"Oh, so, you can transform into Orange Heart, and that's called your…'Next Form?'" Elise asked, trying to switch up the questionnaire. Uzume hummed a bit before replying to her.

"Yep, that's right," Uzume replied with a smile. "It was luck that I was quick enough to transform and fly to you, otherwise you would have been as flat as a pancake." Uzume chuckled, and Elise chuckled with her, but half-heartedly.

"I can't thank you enough, Uzume…" Elise whispered, her hand on her own chest. Uzume wasn't listening that time, but instead, she pointed to a clearing with a building in the center of it. It appeared to be a church; it was a very uniquely designed one, to say the least.

"This is the Basilicom," Uzume said as they neared the church. "We'll rest up here for a bit, then we'll try and find you a way back home, okay?" Elise nodded at her, following her inside. "We have a Sanctuary here, so you can take it easy. We goddesses are usually cared for here, so I'll make sure that they'll make an exception and do the same for you."

"G-goddess…?" Elise thought. "She's just joking, right?"

She opened up the doors, and the first thing that she saw was the center hallway. It looked like a typical church, what with the pews on the side and a long aisle down the center. The stained glass on the side was also well tinted, and the light that shone through spread the colorful designs all over the floor. As much as Elise wanted to stand there and stare at it all day though, Uzume took her by her arm and guided her to one of the two sections of the Basilicom, the Sanctuary, with rooms lined up and down. The one room that they wanted in particular, however, was Uzume's room.

It was very capacious room indeed, and it was a lot comfortable than Elise had expected. There were a few posters hung up, in regards to a young girl named Neptune. Honestly, it was a weird name for a person in general, and she pronounced it a few times in her head to make sure it was right. There was a table right underneath it with a vase on top of a few magazines that started to take water damage. In the vase was a flower, blooming bright. There was a standard wooden table in the center of the room and a couple chairs accompanying it. To the right was the kitchen, and to the left was another room, and judging by the tile floors, it was the bathroom. It looked fairly similar to Elise's home…

"Wow, it's so nice and cozy in here…" Elise said. Uzume immediately kicked off her black shoes and sighed, making her way into the kitchen first. Elise removed her shoes in a nice and gentle manner, setting them by the door as she followed Uzume into the kitchen. While she had been admiring the flower in the vase, she turned her head forward, as she was about to bump into Uzume, who was bent over in the refrigerator, trying to find something to eat.

"Man, there's nothing to snack on…" Uzume complained, despite there clearly being food in the fridge. It just needed to be cooked. Elise, in the meanwhile, was trying hard to hide her blush as Uzume's rear was pointed up.

"I-I can probably cook something for you!" Elise offered. She sidestepped out of Uzume's way and instead, she leaned into the fridge with her. "Here's a nice steak I can make…" She pulled it out, and Uzume came shortly after.

With added flavorings, seasoning and various ingredients needed to make the steak "steakier," Elise cooked the slab of meat in a pan over a hot stove. The aroma of the meat filled the air, and as Elise stood by to carefully watch to see if it were to be finished or not, Uzume was peeking over her shoulder.

"Stare…" Uzume impatiently watched the meat sizzle. She slowly rose up over Elise's shoulder and stared down at the meat with drooling eyes.

"H-hey, it's not done yet, Elise said, poking the steak around with a spatula. It was simmering in its own juices. This steak was cooked so well, chances are if you had already eaten, you'd want to eat again. As Uzume tried to look completely over, she pressed herself against Elise's back. "Ah, hey…!"

Unexpectedly, as she felt Uzume's touch, she felt something overcome her…a wave of something sinister that breezed through her. She could only describe the feeling as something…impish. Her hand shook as it gripped the handle of the pan. She could feel the tension crawling through her body as Uzume desperately tried to watch the food cook. Immediately, she turned the burner off on the stove and held a tight grip on the spatula.

"Whoops!" Elise said, as her nerves got the best of her. She tried to flip the steak over and instead, it slid across the pan and the juices that were in the pan, which splashed and ended up staining Uzume's white shirt.

"N-no way!" Uzume said. "Aww, it's gonna take so long to get this stain out…I just washed blood out of this thing." With a hefty sigh, she lifted and pulled her shirt off, tie and all, and threw it off to the side. This revealed just her black bra, which was the only thing covering her bare skin from the waist up. She then stretched her arms up, hearing her joints pop as she let out a relaxed sigh to contradict the forlorn sigh she released merely seconds ago. "Ah well, no worries, right?"

The whole entire time, Elise was staring at Uzume with a regular, placid face that lacked any significant emotion. She left the spatula in the pan, letting it simmer with the steak that was baking comfortably in the remaining heat from the bottom of it. Elise's hand trembled with an emotion that she was well aware of, and she lifted that same hand up, pointing her index finger forward.

"Hey, what's that over there?" Elise said. Her finger was aimed directly behind Uzume, who spun her head around quickly to look at whatever it was Elise was pointing at.

A wall.

"What's what over where?" Uzume said. She scratched her head as she stared up and down her wall. "I don't see anything—"

Before she could even turn around to reply properly to Elise, Uzume found herself against the same wall that she blankly stared at. Elise was directly behind her, with her body against Uzume's back and Elise's arms against the wall, preventing escape.

"Wha-hey!" Uzume shouted, "What do you think you're…?" Elise was breathing down her neck, and as quickly as she could, she grabbed Uzume by her wrists and held on tight. With her lips barely parted, Elise slowly positioned her mouth over Uzume's ear.

"Can I just…have you for dinner instead?" Elise said breathily into Uzume's ear. Uzume tried to fight Elise's grip, grunting through her clenched teeth. Elise didn't show any signs of letting up. Burying her lips into Uzume's neck, she had her trapped.

"Have me for…let me go! Are you even listening to me?!" Uzume continued to shout. Elise paid her no mind, and even still, she merely chuckled as a rebuttal.

"Consider this as my form of repayment for saving me…after all, you seem like you need to de-stress a bit." Elise wrapped Uzume's arms behind her back, keeping them locked as Uzume herself was trying to wriggle free from her, to no avail. She wasn't sure why she couldn't fight back…but she wasn't going to give in to the pleasures that tried to overcome her.

"Elise, I-I'm really going to hurt you if you don't knock it off!" Uzume stammered, but again, Elise turned a blind ear. Using one of her hands to try and keep both arms locked in place, Elise moved her free hand up and grabbed Uzume by her chest from underneath her bra. There was a lot more up there than what was expected…if anything, Elise almost expected her to be much smaller than that.

"Well-developed, I like that." Elise's tone nearly shifted down to a much darker tone, which was completely different from the timid Elise that Uzume thought she had saved. "Uzume-chan, why don't you just relax? I promise, this will be so much better than you think!" Uzume growled, stuck between her and the wall, unable to deny her forced blush."

"E-Elise, please…" Uzume begged, although she hated to do so, "You don't have to do this, there's other ways of returning the favor…!" Elise spun her around and pinned her back against the wall. Before Uzume had any time to react, Elise locked her fingers together with hers, and she planted a kiss on her lips. Uzume tried to turn her head to escape the kisses, but they tracked her lips rapidly. A whine escaped in the form of a moan for Uzume.

"What better way than this, hmm?" Elise said, a slight glint in her eyes as she stared into Uzume's angry, yet terrified eyes. "Let's see exactly how you're feeling." Without a single instance of a warning other than her words, Elise immediately shot her hand down to Uzume's skirt-like shorts. As if a cold shiver had shot straight down her spine, Uzume let out an irrepressible sigh. With her free arm no longer held down by Elise, she took a firm hold of her shoulder and tried to push her off. However, the pleasure took over her strength…

"N-noooo! Stop it, right now!" Uzume pleaded. Elise simply laughed at her weakness.

"What's wrong? Don't you like it?" Elise replied immediately. Her fingers avidly examined inside of Uzume's shorts. "No, don't answer that. I know you like it. It's all a matter now of getting you to show it, hmm?" Elise pressed her fingers against Uzume's aching slit, and she tried to cross her legs to prevent Elise from going any further.

Then, a thought hit Uzume quickly; she still had an unforeseen ace in the hole. She stopped trying to push Elise away, and instead, lifted her arm up almost against the wall, her palm wide open. As if by magic, an emblem sparked and appeared, floating right above Uzume's palm. As Elise looked at it closely, she could tell that it resembled a power symbol seen on most electronics.

"Huh? What's that?" Elise asked, tilting her head at the strange object. "Is that…an off button?"

"I-I'll show you! Share crystal! Transform!" Uzume interrupted, before placing that symbol into her chest. Almost instantaneously, a bright light shone, covering Uzume completely and blinding Elise, just as it did when they had first met. This caused Elise to back away from Uzume, shielding her eyes from the brightness. In the midst of doing so, she accidentally tripped over one of the chairs in the living room, falling to the ground.

Once the light had faded, Elise opened her eyes and removed her hand away from her face, blinking a few times to make sure that she could see normally. She could faintly see Uzume approach her, and she stood over her, looking down.

Standing right over her, however, wasn't Uzume.

"Transformation…complete!"

"Wait, this is the form I saw when I met you…Orange Heart, right?" Elise said, with a surprised look on her face. Uzume, having completed the transformation, pulled up her evening gloves and narrowed her eyes at Elise, a sultry look on her face.

"Ooh, you've made Uzume upset now," Uzume said. Her voice was a total change, just like from before…this voice was sweet and innocent, and adorable to say the least. "You're gonna pay for that!" She dropped herself on top of Elise's body, sitting on her back as Elise squirmed underneath her.

"N-no, wait a second! I was just, uh…joking! That's all!" Elise stammered. Uzume huffed and spun around, facing Elise's backside.

"Uzume doesn't think that you are joking! But now, it's time to return the favor!" Uzume giggled. Elise held her breath. With one hand, Uzume was able to strip both Elise's pants and her underwear in one fell swoop. This caused Elise to writhe more underneath Uzume, but there was no escape. Uzume had her trapped.

"U-Uzume, please, wait a moment…" Elise said, trying to get her attention. Uzume paid her no mind.

"Now, hold still for a second!" She poked her tongue out of her mouth, her finger resting on it as she examined Elise's plush, round backside. "Aha, let's see how this feels!" Uzume was targeting the trapdoor on Elise's backside. She had ultimately planned on checking per prostate, and with minimal hesitation, she drove her gloved finger right in. Thrashing her finger inside, she held nothing back as Elise ceased her squirming, panting loudly as Uzume violated her with very minimal reluctance.

"Y-you gotta be gentle down there, Uzume—aah!" She could feel another guest invading her, another one of Uzume's dainty yet strangely thick fingers. In and out, they thrusted inside, leaving no time for breaks. Elise reached out to something, but could only grasp the air. There was no escaping as she accidentally drooled, unsure if it was from pleasure that she didn't want, or if she was just slowly losing her mind from two fingers.

"Now, for the critical attack!" Using her other available hand, Uzume lifted it up high and opened it wide open, dropping it down with full force on Elise's bottom. The sound that filled the air was an echoing smack, followed by a loud moan from Elise's gaping mouth. Within mere seconds, her tush was glowing red, and Uzume continued the onslaught on it as she fingered away, humming a brief tune as she did.

"S-stop it, stop it!" Elise shouted. She gripped the carpet that was on the floor tightly, wincing after every single slap. She could feel the fingers assault her deeper and deeper. "This isn't good," she thought between slaps, "if she keeps this up, I'll…" One last slap broke her train of thought, and Uzume kept her hand pressed on Elise's rear, letting out an adorable giggle that actually tormented Elise. "…I'll break!" She exclaimed, and as the fingers were rammed deep in her for the last time, Elise finally came.

"There! That should teach you to mess with Uzume, you weirdo…!" Elise trembled underneath her, panting lightly as she tried to catch her breath. Uzume plucked her fingers out from within her hole and looked down at her with a sly smile.

"I-I'm sorry, Uzume…" Elise managed to say, having realized the mistake she made. Turns out, she truly was dealing with a goddess, whether she wanted to believe it or not…after all, someone with this kind of power shouldn't have been so easily underestimated. Especially if they can spank you into oblivion.

Within moments, Uzume reverted back to her original form, and she sucked her teeth as she looked down at a defiled Elise. She shook her head and stretched her arms.

"Alright, it's time for you to get up," Uzume groaned. "You should be lucky that I took it this easy on you, not too many people end up on the wrong side of Orange Heart and live to tell about it." Elise replied with a simple moan as she tried to scramble to her feet, finding it difficult to move with how red her rump was. "Although, I have to admit, your kisses were a little bit sweet."

"A-alright…" Elise ceased her panting as she finally stood up, ignoring her pants and underwear for a moment. From where she stood, although she was a bit dazed, she could just as easily see that something had gone wrong since their little "moment."

The steak had been burnt.


End file.
